


What the heart touches

by Wynkat



Series: A man in uniform [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’ve seen what it takes to love you, love men who’ve been where you are.  I know the price of that now. And the value.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the heart touches

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta reader(s):** @aislinntlc  
>  **Author's note 1 :** For the glam_100 Prompt #070: Touch

~*~

“So,” Adam said, fighting back his nervousness. They’d been dating for months, knew each other, literally inside and out, and now, here they were.

“Your brother’s a hell of a cook,” Adam said when Michael kept staring down at Sandy. 

Michael nodded but didn’t look up. His hands where clenched in Sandy’s fur. Sandy twisted in his grip, and when he didn’t let go she barked at him. His fingers opened and she backed away. She barked once more then trotted out of the bedroom. 

“Well, that was clear.” Adam was still surprised at how well Sandy spoke her mind.

~*~

It had been more than a month since the night Michael had hit Adam in his sleep, his flash-back. There’d been phone calls and tears and anger and finally peace.

One day, with Tommy and Stephen, Adam had gone to visit Michael at his home. He’d been introduced to Sandy, who, after a good long sniff and a lick, granted her approval. 

Then Stephen had introduced Adam to a support group for family and friends of wounded soldiers. Once they’d understood what the meetings were, Adam’s band members had taken turns tagging along to learn what they’d gotten themselves into.

~*~

“Yeah,” Michael said, standing up and finally, finally, looking at Adam. “She’s not very impressed with me at the moment.”

Adam smiled. “Then she’s nuts.”

Michael tilted his head at Adam and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re amazing.” Adam walked slowly toward Michael. “You are strong and brave and smart and beautiful and so fucking honest I sometimes wonder if you’re real.”

Michael chuckled. “I’m real. I’m a little too real, sometimes.”

“No. Just real enough.” 

“Why?” Michael asked, his smile gone, and his eyes clouded over with shadows.

“Why what?”

“Why do you forgive me? Why are you still here?”

~*~

“I’ve asked myself that a lot over the last few weeks,” Adam said.

He watched Michael’s face, saw the moment the hurt flared and the moment Michael took a deep breath and opened himself completely. Adam placed a hand on Michael’s chest, right over his heart. “This is why. You hurt and you keep going, but not blindly. You don’t shy away from the truth but you don’t use it to bludgeon yourself with either.

“I’ve seen what it takes to love you, love men who’ve been where you are. I know the price of that now. And the value.”

~*~

Adam pressed his lips to Michael’s for the first time in too long. It was weird, then it was sweet, then as Michael relaxed and opened to him, it burned perfectly.

“I wanna touch you,” Michael said against Adam’s jaw. “I want to hold you and feel you forever, but I’m scared.”

“Shhh,” Adam said. He stroked a hand lightly over Michael’s cheek. “I know. I’m scared too. But I’m here. I want to be here with you.” He pushed his free hand up under the hem of Michael’s t-shirt. “I want to touch you, re-learn every inch of you.”

~*~

They were too nervous for it to be good or last long, but feeling Michael push inside him grounded Adam in a way he’d missed desperately.

They clutched at each other, needing to know that they could still have this, could touch, and still be okay. 

Adam cried when his orgasm rolled through him, tears wetting his face as his body shook with pleasure and grief, and Michael held him close. 

“No,” Adam said when Michael started to pull away. “Please--.”

Michael nodded and thrust in hard, then he was coming and Adam was holding him as he cried.


End file.
